locoroco_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LocoKarts
LocoKarts Is a racing game based on the 'LocoRoco' series for PSP and PS3. Although the game bares no resemblance to the previous game with tilting an jumping, it includes all characters from the first 4 games (not all as playable characters, though). Plus 6 unseen characters. Playable Characters Underline - Characters unlocked through the course of the game. Returning Characters *Kulche *Viole *Budzi *Pekeroné *Chavez *Priffy *Tupley *MuiMui *BuiBui *Moja *MuiMui King *Bonmucho *NyoNyokki *Chuppa *Unphook *Mooskoos *Gamumuht *Domingo *Majoliné *Galanmar New Characters *Shichi (a new orange LocoRoco who lives in CaloCaro) *Chocola (a new brown LocoRoco who lives in Jaojab) *Cocoanuta (a new LocoRoco) *Tamamaru (a new LocoRoco) *Cohana (a new indigo LocoRoco who lives in Yamboona Tree) *BuiBui King (an evil version of the MuiMui King) *Pakoyo (secret character) Race Tracks The 20 race tracks are organised in cups. Pickory Cup Franzea Garden Perculoka Park Shamplin Cross Domingo Land Cheranka Cup Nyokki Land MuiMui House Tropuca Paradise Water Village Koona Cup Moonlight Valley Nightmare Tower Planet Moja Sunrise Monolith Togeh Cup BuiBui Fort Midnight Carnival Jungle Run Watery Ruins GiGi Cup Domingo Mama Yamboona Treetops Kelapton Skyline Moja Muck Rainbow Cup* CaloCaro Crossing Chapo-Wahr Road Haunted Pathway Planet Glo (Finish 1st on Rainbow Cup to see the credits) Powerups Powerups included are regular LocoRoco objects and creatures in the other games: Thorn/Triple Thorn Place on track for competitors to hit. GiGi/Triple GiGi Shoot it and it will lock on and hit the first kart it sees. Konah/Triple Konah Temporary Speed Boost. Mini Galanmar Flys to 1st place and throws bombs. Moja Muck Slows down all players at once. Earthquake Makes all players jitter about. Boing!Boing! Gives a player a forcefield for a short time. Lightning Strike Immobilises all players for a short time. Huricane Slows down players that was behind the player using this powerup. Sercet Powerups (Kulche) Nyokki Assist Kulche jumps from his kart as nyokiis pop up underneth ready to jump on one-by-one passing other players. (Viole) Mushroom Shield Viole uses Kelpton mushrooms to defend her from other players' powerups. (Budzi) Black Confusion Copies of Budzi will roam on the other player's screen when ramed. (Pekerone) Tropuca Tsunami The player in the lead gets washed up by a tsunami thanks to Pekeroné. (Chavez) Freeze Touch Other players Chavez rams into gets frozen solid. Brrrr! (Priffy) Floral Wind Other players in front of Priffy get blown by the floral wind. (Tupley) Midnight Meteor Star-shaped meteorites fall form the sky to attack other players. (Shichi) Lion Rider Shichi's kart turns into a lion and players get hit by it when ramed behind. (Chocola) Vine Tangle Other players Chocola rams into get tangled into the vines. Ouch! (Cocoanuta) Urban Shield Dustbin-like shields defend Cocoanuta from other players' powerups. (Tamamaru) Tidal Grind Tamamaru's kart jumps on a wave causing him to ram into other players and hitting them. (Cohana) Yamboona Hearts When the other player holds a powerup, Cohana rams into the other player to steal the powerup. Could only steal 2. (MuiMui) Constrution Time Other players MuiMui rams into could slow down. (Buibui) Bomb Voyage Buibui will throw bombs from behind. (Moja) Moja Muck Bomb Other players who are behind Moja gets blasted by the muck bomb. (MuiMui King) MuiMui Prowler MuiMui King get's assisted for speed by some MuiMui. (BuiBui King) BuiBui Prowler Similar to MuiMui Prowler, But mean. (Bonmucho) Mutation Bonmucho mutates to his moja forme, attacking other players. (NyoNyokki) Calve Rollcall NyoNyokki buries themselves to the ground. Everytime they're underneath the other player, the other player gets knocked out. (Chuppa) Nut Knockback Chuppa will fire nuts at other players. (Unphook) Shapeshift Vacum Unphook sucks up the other players, turning their wheels square when spat out. (Mooskoos) Mad Muncher Mooskoos attack the other players with his jaws. (Gamumuht) Voice Wave Other players in front of Gamumuht gets slowed down. (Domingo) Flippin' Freeze All the other player get frozen solid. Brrr! (Majoliné) Moja Melody Majoliné starts to sing and other players She rams into gets slowed down. (Galanmar) Living Moja Muck Bomb Similar to Moja Muck Bomb, But dangerous. (Pakoyo) Glogo Army All other players get attacked by the Glogo army. Trivia *This game is inspired by the Mario Kart series. Category:Fangames